Dauntless High: ZekeTris
by ferkyou
Summary: Tris moves to Chicago from NYC. Tris is extremely pretty and rich. Follow her journey through High School. With love, drama, and humor. This is going to be either Zeke/Tris or Uriah/Tris. I wanted to make this different from the other fanfictions cause literally you only see Four/Tris. I love FourTris but I just want to do something different. Story will be better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Dauntless High

Tris POV

Beep. Beep beep. Beep beep beep. Oh my god shut up! I smack my alarm clock to turn it off. Just a week ago I moved to Chicago from New York City. My dad works for the government and my mother is a famous makeup artist/fashion designer. We are rich and own a custom made mansion. We made the design over three years ago and just a week ago it was ready to move into so we put our house for sale. We packed everything up with help from a lot of people and arrived to Chicago in a day. A whole day in the car not the way to spend a nice sunny day. We unpacked everything with a bunch of help once again.

I take showers at night so I have more time to get ready in the mornings. I get dressed in a black high waisted shorts, a black braided halter top that has some blue and purple design on it, back knee high socks, and a pair of Jordan's given to me by my ex-boyfriend/best friend Matthew. My outfit shows the tattoos that I have. I have a tattoo that looks like a henna tattoo on my hand, three birds on my collar bone, a quote on my other collarbone, and a dream catcher on my back. We broke up because he went to war. I still sometimes cry myself to sleep hoping that he is ok.

I comb through my hair which is brown and curly. It's a beach wave curly though. I also got bangs and dyed them blonde. It's a different hair style but I like it. I do my makeup routine which is a simple neutral eye and bright red lipstick. I put on my watch and put in my earrings and clean my nose stud that I recently got. I grab my black ray bans and my Louis Vuitton backpack. I walk downstairs and give my mom a hug. "You'll do great honey." She says and kisses my forehead.

"C'mon don't wanna be late on our first day Beatrice." My brother says. He's going to Erudite high it's for the smarter people. When we moved here we had to get a test were we would fit into a certain faction for high school. I got Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. There are five faction Amity, Abnegation, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. Amity is for people who are peaceful and happy, Abnegation is for people who are selfless, Candor is for people who are honest, Erudite is for the smart people, and finally Dauntless if for the people who are brave. I'm going to Dauntless high because I'm brave and the lady said I would be best going there plus I would do very well.

I hop in my black Ferrari, plug my phone in and play Desert of Mirages by Sage the Gemini. I speed down the road to the school while singing. I'm at a red light when a car pulls up next to me. I look over and see two light skinned boys in the car. They both have dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. They almost look identical but the one who is driving is taller and has more tattoos. "Nice car. I'm Uriah and this is my idiot brother Zeke." The one in the passenger seat says to me. "Thanks. I'm Tris." I laugh at Uriah's words for Zeke. Then they both look at me and their mouths drop. The light turns green, I speed off, and they are still there with their mouths dropped open.

I get to the school and park. I turn my car off unplug my phone and get out of my car. Zeke and Uriah parked next to me and I see them staring at me again so I say "What are you both staring at?" They both blush and look away. I laugh at them. I start walking to the office and everyone is staring at me. I just continue to walk and go to the office. I go in and get my schedule from the principal Tori. She is really nice and laid back. I'm going to like it here.

I walk out of the office looking at my schedule and bump into someone. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." I say to the girl. She is a little bit darker than Zeke and Uriah but not a dark skin. She has brown hair that goes down to about her chin and dark brown eyes. "It's ok. I'm Christina you must be the new student Tris. Everyone is talking about you especially Zeke and Uriah. Usually girls throw themselves at them and Four but looks like things are going to be different for you." She says with a smile. I smile back and nod.

"Christina I can already tell we are going to be best friends." I say she immediately smiles and nods.

"Let me see your schedule." She says and I hand her my schedule.

"We have all classes together with Zeke, Uriah, Four, and Marlene. Plus your locker is right next to mine."

"I don't know Four and Marlene but I'm sure they are nice. And YYYAASS!"

We walk to our lockers. There are plenty of whistles when we walk buy but I'm used to this now. I unlock my locker and post my schedule up and look at my schedule.

1st: French

2nd: Social Studies

3rd: Language Arts

4th: Science

5th: Lunch

6th: Math

7th: Art

8th: Gym

9th: Free period

I put two folders and two notebooks in my backpack along with my pencil case and assignment book. I close my backpack and lock my locker. I turn around to a boy with black hair and green eyes in my face. I jump back and he laughs at me. Christina looks up from her locker and she glares at the boy. "Go away Peter." She says still glaring at him.

"I can't say hi to the new student?" Peter asks and checks me out.

"You can say hi but that's all your not taking her."

"Well hello Tris. I've heard a lot about you already. You're the hot girl with the black Ferrari. I'm Peter." He says to me and smiles. I smile back and just nod. He walks away.

"He's kinda creepy to me." I say making Christina laugh. Then a girl comes up next to her she introduces her to me as Marlene. This group is really nice. I'm going to have a good time.

Zeke, Uriah, and another guy who has short black hair and deep blue eyes join us. Christina again introduces me to the guy as Four. We all walk to French. Christina on my left and Uriah on my right.

I sit in between Uriah and Zeke and Christina is in front of me. The teacher walks in introduces herself to us and we just do what you usually do on the first day of school. Talk about what we are going to be learning this year, what we need, and introducing ourselves to each other.

We next head to Social Studies. We do the same exact thing but this time we talk about current events for the remainder 15 minutes. My stomach turns when we talk about the war that is going on in Iraq (this is made up don't worry). The teacher pulls up an article that says 'Young American Soldier Can't be Found Anywhere. Is He Dead or Alive?' I immediately start crying when I hear this because I think of Matthew. Is he the lost soldier? Is he dead? I never stopped loving Matty as I call him. He never stopped loving me either. Class is over and I can't stop crying. Oh my God, what if he's really dead? Tris stop everyone is staring! Zeke and Uriah see me crying and both try to cheer me up but nothing helps.

Everyone from my little group hugs me and tell me I don't have to talk about it. They introduce me to two new people, Shauna and Lynn. All of us walk to Language Arts and I am still crying. I can see everyone staring at me wondering why I'm crying. Christina introduces the class to me since I refuse to stop crying. I want to stop but I just can't my first love might be dead.

We go to science and the same thing happens as Language Arts. People are looking at me with concern but they know not to ask right now. After science is over we put all of our stuff in our locker and go to lunch. I don't feel like eating so I just save a table for my group. Everyone in my group joins me with Zeke to my left and Uriah to my right. They are still trying to cheer me up which sadly doesn't help at all. Suddenly someone comes from behind me and smashes cake in my face. Everyone in the cafeteria stops and stares at us not making a sound.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, I WILL END YOU!?" I scream and turn around to see...


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

_Suddenly someone comes up from behind me and smashes cake in my face. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, I WILL END YOU!?" I scream and turn around to see..._

"MATTHEW!?" I tackle him and cry into his chest. Every guy is glaring at him and all the girls are checking him out. He is still in his uniform which looks really good on him. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight as I cry into his chest.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead." I say and he wipes the tears and cake from my face. I can hear all the girls say 'awww.'

"You think they can get rid of me that easily. And why did you think I died?" He says.

"My teacher pulled up this news report that said 'Young American Soldier Can't be Found Anywhere. Is He Dead or Alive?"

"How long have you been crying Trissy Poo?"

"Ever since I found out about 9:20 Matty Poo." I say and I finally stop crying. Everyone turns back to their conversations now thank the lord. I walk back to the table and sit on Matty's lap since there's no more chairs.

"Explain right now." Christina squeals with the other girls. All the guys continue to glare at Matty except for one. Oh that must be the Will guy Christina was talking about.

"Well this is my best friend Matthew. As you can see he's in the military and when I saw that article in social studies I thought it was referring to Matty and I broke down thinking that he died." I say and look around the table seeing the guys faces soften.

"Looks as if you two are a little bit more then friends." Shauna says wiggling her eyebrows at us. I blush a deep shade of red.

"Not anymore. We are more like siblings now." I say and Matthew nods. Finally all the faces have stopped glaring at poor Matthew. The bell rings and Matthew has to leave now. I get up and give him a tight hug that seems to last forever. I pull away and watch him leave and return to my locker.

Me, Christina, Marlene, Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Four are all walking to math when Uriah blurts out "Tris is really hot in general but she's extremely hot when she's mad." We all stop in our tracks and laugh. "Agreed" Will, Zeke, and Four say at the same time. Uriah's face gets bright red and says "I really just said that outloud?" Everyone laughs harder. We get to math and I sit in between Marlene and Christina this time. Math goes by really fast.

Next we go to art and we are told to draw if we could get a tattoo what would it be. I pull out a sketch pad and start drawing a bunch of stars, moons, suns, and planets with rings around them. I decide that I'm going to get this on my hand probable tonight along with the words 'Be Brave' in cursive on my inner arm. The bell rings and I pack my stuff in my backpack and head to the gym with Marlene, Zeke, and Uriah. Christina read her schedule wrong and she actually has health now. When we get there all we do is talk about the locks, dress code, what kind of sports are at the school and tryouts.

I'm going to try out for basketball, softball, and cheer. I have done all of these activities all throughout my life and I'm really good at them. In basket ball I can do any position but I'm mostly on offense. In softball I'm pitcher and shortstop. And in cheer I'm usually the captain. I'm not as girly as the rest of the cheer leaders are but I still work as a good captain. The bell rings once again and we leave the gym.

We walk back to homeroom and sit there talking the whole time. I really like my new friends and they don't even know who my parents are they just know that I have higher quality stuff. But they never came to the conclusion which I like. Zeke and Uriah announce that they are having a party on Friday and to dress in layers because we will probably be playing truth or dare. Christina hears this news and wants to take me shopping. I don't really like shopping but I still go. Then the final school bell rings and I go to my locker grab the stuff I need and put it into my backpack then close my locker and go to my black Ferrari. I plug my phone in and turn on the song 'Love More' by Chris Brown. I then speed off down the street to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tris POV

I go home, get inside, and see Matthew there talking to my parents. Once he sees me he gives me a hug and I walk him off to my room.

"I wish you could stay here longer Matt." I say and sigh.

"Me too Tris." He pulls me into another hug. We talk, joke and laugh for like 5 hours until he has to leave. I start crying again. I can never say goodbye to him without crying. Like always he brings me into the tightest hug ever. He kisses my forehead and says "Be brave Trissy Poo." I smile and pull back.

"Keep fighting, Matty Poo. I can't wait to see you again." We both smile and walk downstairs to the door. My parents love Matthew as much as I do. They hug him and tell him to be brave and to keep up the good work. He walks out, closing the door behind him slowly. I hear his old beat up truck start and drive off the road.

I walk back up into my room and grab a carton of cookies and cream ice cream and start to eat. I log onto instagram and post an old picture of me and Matthew in his uniform. I put the caption as 'Keep fighting hard Matthew. I will miss you.' I look at my followers because a bunch of people from school followed me. I follow back: Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Four, and Will because they are my group of friends. I instantly get a bunch of likes on the photo and a lot of people commenting 'Are you two dating?! So cute!'

I turn on 'All Back' by Chris Brown and sing while I take my shower. A couple of songs later I'm finally done and I get dressed. I then take off the remainder of my makeup and brush my teeth and hair.

I walk back in my room pull up my covers and fall asleep extremely fast.

_Beep. Beep beep. Beep Beep Beep. _I slam my hand down on my alarm clock to shut it up once again. I get up and choose a pair of denim Hollister shorts, a pink bralette, and a tank top that has cats all over it. I comb my hair and do a colorful makeup look today. I have blue eye shadow and neutral lip stick. I grab my backpack and walk downstairs. There's a note.

_Dear Tris, _

_Me and your father had to go on a business trip. I should be back on Monday and you father should be back on Wednesday. Sorry for the very late notice we thought it was next week. _

_Love,  
Mom._

_Ps. If you have a party (which I am expecting you to do) please try to keep the house as clean as possible. _

I wonder where Caleb is. He isn't down here. "Caleb" I call out but no answer and no movement throughout the house. Whatever. I walk to my car and see that his is gone well then. I get in my car and drive off to school. I meet Uriah and Zeke there. They were waiting for me haha.

"Hey guy, why don't we have the party at my place." I say with a smirk.

They both look at each other and grin. "Okay Trissy but these parties get pretty crazy." Zeke says and puts his arm around my waist and walks me into the school with a jealous Uriah.

Everything goes by so fast today. I go to lunch and sit down with between Zeke and Uriah again and start to eat my lunch. I get up to throw my trash away when suddenly someone comes behind me covers my mouth and drags me out of the room. Nobody can hear me. It all happened to fast because no one saw me getting dragged out. They also blindfolded me. Great this is one of my biggest fears. Getting kidnapped.

I am brought to somewhere, where I think is a janitors office. I have no clue where I am, how many people are here, or where they are. Whoever these people are fasten me onto a table by buckling my legs and arms to the board. Then suddenly there is a sharp pain in my jaw. It feels as if someone just smashed a broom stick into my face. I feel my head, I feel blood trickle down the lump. Then the thing that his hitting me won't stop.

The hitting with something stopped and is replaced by a knife cutting me on the arms and legs. I start feeling super lightheaded and the everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Zeke POV

Tris got up from her chair and went to the trash can. I hate how me, Uriah, Four, and so many other guys like her at the same time. It's annoying and we are going to hate each other if one of us gets her. I'm going to make my move at the party on Friday. It's Tuesday now so I have a couple of days to get nicer clothes for this party. I am thinking waiting for Tris to return but after 5 minutes she still hasn't returned.

"Guys, where's Tris?" I ask. I can hear the nervousness in my voice. My eyes are wide and my heart is beating really fast. They all look at me and then to Tris' spot. I can see Uriah's expression go from goofy to sad. This makes my heart pound faster.

"Yeah where is she?" Uriah says exactly how I asked my question. I just get up and bolt out of the room hoping to find Tris coming back from the bathrooms but nothing. I can hear footsteps behind me. Probably the rest of our lunch table. We have all grown pretty close to Tris when she moved here because Tris is an outgoing person but badass at the same time. God I really like her.

We go past the janitors office and I hear a fait scream. I stop in dead tracks and turn towards the room. The others stop and we hear talking and laughing. I run to the door and swing it open. Tris is belted to a table by her hands and legs, so there was no way to escape. She was extremely pale and she had belt marks, punch marks, and cuts everywhere. I turn and see Lauren and her group of sluts. God can't they just get over the fact that me, Uriah, or Four are never going to sleep with them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SLUTS!?" I exclaim mad as ever. My fists are clenched and I'm about ready to blow.

"Oh we just wanted to make Tris look even better. She is a slut after all." Lauren taunts. Before I know what I'm doing I punched Lauren in the nose. There was a crack and it immediately starts to bleed. Uriah, Four, and Will punched to others while the girls ran to get the nurse.

I find clean rags in the corner and tie them tightly around the deep cuts. Once I'm done that Uriah comes in with some water so I can dip a rag in the water and clean the dried blood that is on her.

The nurse and girls come in with wheelchairs and they start putting the sluts in them. Then the nurse comes over to see Tris and her face completely drops. I feel like I'm going to vomit. Tris needs to be ok! I need her she makes me feel happier, tougher, and more like myself! I feel a warm sticky tear fall from my eyes. I try to blink the others that are coming but I just completely lose it. When I'm around her I just feel the need to protect and love her. I never felt this way with someone before nor do I want to feel this way with a different person. She thinks of herself last and always puts others before her. She can tell people off. She can joke, cry, and laugh without caring what other people think of her. She can do anything she wants to and just makes you feel this type of way that is unexplainable.

I carefully unbuckle her from the table and lift her up. The nurse was short a wheelchair so I just run her down to the nurses. I sit down in a chair and leave her in my lap. I can see all the girls smiling at me. The boys are way too worried to be jealous. Tris starts to twitch a little.

Tris POV

I open my eyes, close them quickly because of the light, and feel extremely lightheaded and sick. I feel like I'm going to puke and faint. Then everything floods back into my mind. I shudder just thinking that I got hit, cut, and beat with a belt from Lauren and a few other girls. I open my eyes again and look up to see Zeke crying. Wow he must really care about me because he's holding me in his lap and crying that I got hurt. I smile at him and he brings his goofy grin on.

I reach my hand up and wipe the tears off his face and hear a chorus of 'Awws.' I turn slowly to see Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn looking at me with red puffy eyes. They all crowd around me and give me a giant group hug. Then three more people enter our group Uriah, Will, and Four. I give them hugs and thank all of them.

"Why are you crying, nothing that a few of stitches and cream can't fix." I say and everyone laughs and Zeke smiles a little.

"This is why I love you Tris, when you just got beat up you just choose not to think of it and talk to us like nothing happened." Zeke says with a true smile.

"Aww, Zeke you love me?" I tease and his face turns bright red. I giggle and then a white van shows up. The nurse comes in and I go to swing my legs over to stand up but Zeke refuses. He just carries me into the car and sets me down onto the seat next to him. I'm still extremely light headed so I put my head on Zeke's shoulder and lay there with my eyes closed. I fall asleep right there.

Zeke POV

When Tris woke back up I felt so happy. She wiped my tears which was really weird considering she got beat up and she was wiping my tears. Whatever. I just carried her into the white van and she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. She looks so peaceful yet hurt. She acted like everything was fine which is extremely brave. It's a long car ride to the hospital and I start to day dream and then I'm out too.


	5. Chapter 5

Zeke POV

We get to the hospital and I'm awaken from Uriah. Tris is still out. Uriah climbs out and helps me get Tris out of the car without hurting her. We get out successfully without waking her up. I decide that I will carry her again. YASSS! Uriah runs ahead and holds open the door and almost immediately we are meet by a nurse.

"What happened?" The nurse asks eyeing Tris.

"She got hit, cut, and beat with a belt by other girls at the school." I say.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"I wish." I say and look down at my feet. All the guys feel the same way except me and Uriah probably are falling her the hardest. Last night me and Uriah talked about her for like two hours.

The nurse quickly escorted us to a room and I put Tris down. Tris is getting paler and paler and the rags are almost filled with blood. Doctors come rushing in with stitches and ointment. One nurse takes us to the waiting room and says "She obviously is losing a lot of blood. Can one of you contact her parents if you don't know their number go to the front desk and ask for their parents number. " And then the nurse walks back into Tris' room to talk to the doctor.

Everyone in our group starts to cry even Lynn and Four. Me and Uriah go up to the desk and ask for Tris' parents number. I sigh, wipe my tears, blow my nose and dial the number. Her dad answers almost immediately. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Zeke a friend of Tris. Today in school she went to throw out her trash and four girls kidnapped her and took her into the janitors closet to hit, cut, and beat her with a belt." I start to sob again and Uriah takes the phone.

"She's at the Dauntless Hospital please get your wife and Caleb and bring them here please. Sorry Zeke kinda lost it again and I'm his brother Uriah." Then Mr. Prior must have said something and Uriah said bye then hung up the phone.

We go back to the waiting room and sit down next to our sobbing group as we sob. I see Will pull Christina into a hug as she sobs into his shoulder. Four has his head in between his knees and he is sobbing. Shauna, Marlene and Lynn are hugging each other sobbing with each other. Me and Uriah do the same thing as Shauna, Marlene and Lynn. About five minutes later a doctor comes out with a pale face. "I'm Dr. Parker. Are Tris' parents going to be here?" Dr. Parker asks.

"Yeah he said they would be here in about five minutes." Uriah says in between tears. The doctor nods and takes a seat in front of us. He looks disappointed. It's amazing how we knew Tris for about one day and we are all really close to her. She was just a person you could get along with so easily and you just love so quickly.

Then a tall man, short woman, and teenager who look like Tris come in crying. I stand up and tell them to come over here. Tris' mom comes over to me and hugs me. Loving family. The doctor tells us all to sit.

"Natalie and Andrew, as I presume Zeke over here told you about Tris. She was asleep when she got here but we woke her up so she could tell us what happened. We stitched her up and asked if she had any other pain. She said she had a small pain in her foot. Turns out there is a small tumor on her foot and it is cancerous. It's on its very first stage so we can cut it out and all the cancer should be gone. Oh I almost forgot I'm Dr. Parker." Dr. Parker says.

She can't have cancer! Why is everything happening? What if there is cancer elsewhere in her body? Why is this happening to her? Everyone starts to cry harder and Mrs. Prior asks "When will the surgery be?" in between sobs.

"Whenever you wish Mrs. Prior." he says.

"Can you do it possibly tonight or tomorrow? And does she know?" Mr. Prior says.

"Yes to both."

"Can you do it tonight please?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"Absolutely is around 10pm fine?" The doctor asks. Mr. and Mrs. Prior nod and the doctor goes back into Tris' room. He comes back out and motions all of us to come in. When we walk into the room Tris is very pale and she's crying. Caleb runs over to her and hugs her so tight as she sobs into his chest. No one is holding back their tears not even Four or Lynn again, usually they don't show any emotion.

Tris POV

So I awake again in the E.R. I freaked out a little and then calmed down quickly. The doctor's worked quick to pump blood back into me, stitch me up, and put ointment on the scars. The doctor asked if I had any other pains and I said in my foot there was a pain pretty much all day. It turns out I have a cancerous tumor in my foot. I started to cry but the doctor assured me that it could be all over if they cut it out in less than a month.

I can't have cancer. What if it comes back? Can I die? All the doctors leave. I just sit here crying hopelessly thinking of how different my life will be if this cancer spreads. I can hear Dr. Parker talking to my parents and I can hear the sobs of everyone. Dr. Parker comes in and asks if I want to see all of them I nod and he sends them in then leaves.

Caleb literally runs to me and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug as I sob into his chest. Out of the corner off my eye I see my parents sobbing to each other. I can also see Zeke and Uriah taking the news really hard. I really like them and I hope that one of them will be more than friends with me. I see Will hugging Christina tightly. I look a little to the left and see Four in a chair with his head in his hands and a little more to the left Shauna and Lynn are sobbing with each other.

I pull back from Caleb and laugh at how much mascara is on his shirt. Everyone turns to see me laughing and they look at me with confusion. I point to Caleb's shirt with my mascara marks on it and Zeke says "I love how she does that." and sighs. Uriah says "Ditto." Zeke turns a deep color red and says "Did I say that out loud?" Everyone nods and laughs.

My mom comes over to me and gives me my phone and laptop. She also gives me some magazines and books. I thank her and hug her. Dr. Parker walks back into the room and says "Sorry but can we move the surgery to tomorrow morning?" My mom nods and the he leaves.

Everyone talks afterwards and we all joke and laugh. I love my new friends. They really care for me and are so nice and considerate. Then it comes to be 9:00 and everyone has to leave. We take pictures so they can post it on instagram or just to have pictures. My family leaves as well. I guess I should tell Matty Poo.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

After hugging everyone and saying goodbye I turn to my phone. I call Matt and he answers almost immediately. I told him I'd never call unless I really needed something.

"Hello? Trissy, is everything ok?" I can hear the nervousness in his voice and I feel my eyes start to water and I sniff.

"Not really Matty." I say and I feel a lump in my throat that you get when you cry.

"Trissy please tell me everything is ok and you just wanted to know if I was ok."

"I can't do that Matthew." I let out to sob that I was holding in.

I can hear sniffs in the background and he says "Why, Trissy what's wrong?"

"I have cancer. It's a small tumor in my foot which they are going to remove tomorrow. They said that it should be gone after that but it can come back. Matt I'm scared." I can hear him crying through the phone which breaks my heart.

"It's ok Trissy Poo. Everything will be ok." He says in between sobs. This makes me cry very hard. He tells me a bunch of encouraging stuff and comforting stuff until I feel very sleepy and decide to end our call. I cry myself to sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I pull the thin white hospital sheets over my head and groan. I hear a couple of laughs and know that my friends are here. Someone pulls the covers off. I look up to see Christina with the covers in her hands.

"Why." I ask stretching and yawning. Zeke and Uriah smile at me and I return smiles to them.

"Because your surgery is in 2 hours." She says and everyone's smiles come off their face and it's masked with seriousness and care. I can feel my eyes gloss over. I can't hold back the tears so I just let them fall. Zeke runs up to me and brings me into a warm hug. This hug is so warm and it makes me feel like fireworks are going off all through me. He sits on the bed in front of me and pulls me into his lap as I sob into his chest. "I'm scared." I mutter. Zeke rubs my back comfortingly and says "Shh. Trissy it's ok we will all be here when you come back." I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, out of the corner of my eye I can see Uriah crying with his hand on my shoulder. I take my head off Zeke's chest and look around the room. I see Will and Christina holding each other tightly and sobbing. I see Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene in a three way hug and sobbing as well. I see Four in the corner with his head between his knees crying too.

"Thanks guys." I say sniffing and everyone nods. I look up at Zeke. He has tears down his face and still coming out at a rapid pace. Then I look back at Uriah and he has the same expression as Zeke. He looks into my eyes and gives me a small smile. I give him a small smile back as more tears roll down my face. Zeke cups my face in his hands and he wipes my tears then presses his forehead to mine.

We stay there like that for about 15 minutes still crying until there is a camera click sounds. I look up and see Christina grinning widely with her phone pointed towards us. "I'm posting this either ways Trissy." She says. I sigh and Zeke smiles slightly.

Then a nurse comes in with a tray of orange juice, a chocolate chip muffin, and bacon. She hands it to me and says "Eat up. Your surgery is going to be in about one hour. Don't worry the cancer will be all gone soon." She pats my back and leaves. I don't want to eat but I know if I don't the doctors will get mad. I eat the bacon first taking sips of orange juice occasionally and then eat my muffin. While I'm eating another camera noise goes off and I look up to see Marlene grinning this time. I'm confused for a minute when I realize I'm still in Zeke's lap.

I glare at both of them and finish my muffin. I go on my phone and look at instagram and see my name and Zeke's tagged to the pictures that Christina and Marlene posted. I blush as I look at these pictures. I read the comments and so many people are jealous of this which makes me laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" asks Will.

"I'm laughing at these comments on instagram." I say. Our group makes small talk for the rest of the time then the nurse comes in and tell us that it's 10 minutes till the surgery and that I should relax. Then Zeke says "Tris, I know we just met but I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me. I know I just met you 2 days ago but I've never felt this way around someone before."

"He's telling the truth." Christina says. I know she came from a candor family so she knows when people are lying. I nod and Zeke pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my head. I smile and kiss his cheek. Just as he kisses my cheek yet another flash goes off. "Are you kidding me." I say and glare at Christina again. Zeke just laughs and takes my hand.

The nurse comes in and tells everyone to leave so I can get up and walk to the surgery room. Everyone obeys but Zeke. He just helps me up. The nurse smiles at us and tells us to meet her outside when we are ready. Zeke turns me to him and hugs me tightly. I start to cry again and he separates from me so he can wipe my tears. I look at the floor but he lifts my head up with his fingers and kisses me. I kiss back and it feels like fireworks, just like when he hugged me. We break apart and walk out hand in hand. My mom, dad, and Caleb come to me and hug me tightly. Then the nurse tells them they have to stay in the waiting room and I'll be out in about an hour or two.

The nurse brings me through tons of hallways until we reach this one where there is a bed and machines all around it. She leads me in and explains that I'm not going to be awake when this happens. The nurse hooks me up to a heart monitor. Then she gives me laughing gas and a drug to make me fall asleep the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Zeke POV

After the nurse came in and told us that there was only 10 minutes till Tris' surgery I asked her out. She said yes and I felt like the happiest person in the world. Then the nurse came in and told us it was time to do the surgery. Me and Tris kisses for like a minute then walked out. I miss her lips on mine. I can't wait till she's done with this surgery. I feel bad that I got Tris before Uriah but what happened happens.

"I'm glad for you Zeke. You know that?" Uriah says. I look at him confused and he continues. "I know you really, really like her because the way you look at her. I can see you are falling head over feet for her. I am jealous but you deserve her big brother." Uriah says and smiles.

"Thanks Uriah. You'll find someone like Tris, I promise little brother." I say mocking him on those last two words. He just laughs and we all sit there in silence waiting for Tris. Caleb is glaring at me and says "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"Don't worry Caleb I would never hurt her." I say with full honesty.

"He's telling the truth. I'm Christina. My parents went to the high school and they were taught how to tell if someone is lying. They taught me it and I know he's not lying even the slightest bit." Christina says and smiles.

We all sit there in silence again and I see Christina and Will hugging. Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene hugging and whispering. Four sitting hugging his legs. Tris' parents hugging each other and Caleb biting his nails. I pat Uriah's back and he does that same to me. Then a surgeon comes out and I can feel my face drain from the color.

"Nothing's wrong. All of your faces just got so pale. I just came to say that you should go down and get something to eat. The surgery will be done in about 30 minutes. She will wake up shortly after that. She's gonna be high. It'll be a funny reaction but try not to laugh to hard at her because her mood could change to emotional and she could start crying." He says and motions to the cafeteria.

"Well that's one way to pass the time." Mrs. Prior says, smiles, then gets up. We all follow to the cafeteria. I get chicken, french fries, and dauntless cake. I don't know how I can eat like shit and still have a fit body. Same goes to Uriah. We sit down all together at a table and eat in silence again. We go back to the waiting room and a nurse comes out. "You all must be for Tris right?" She asks. We all nod and she continues "The surgery was successful we removed the cancer and confirmed that there is no more cancer left in her. She should wakeup in about ten minutes. Follow me to her room." She says and starts walking. We all follow her through many halls and room.

We get to Tris' room and she is there sleeping. She looks so peaceful and calm. Before the nurse leaves she says that the drugs will wear off in about 30 minutes.

Tris POV

I wake up feeling good. "Where the hell am I?" I ask and start laughing at my voice because it sounds as if I inhaled helium.

"You're in the hospital, you just got the tumor, that was in your foot, removed." says my father. I move my hand in front of my eyes and laugh really hard because it's in slow motion and it looks funny. "What are you laughing at." Caleb says.

"Everything's is slow motion even my voice that sounds like helium. DDDAAAMMMNN." I say and start laughing even more. They all start to laugh. I scan the room and my eyes land on Zeke. "Zekey Poo, how the hell are ya?" I ask and he starts to laugh.

"I'm good Trissy Poo how are you?" He says.

"I feel hella good. I'm feel higher than a motherfucking airplane." and again everyone starts to laugh. The nurse comes in and raises an eyebrow which makes everyone stop laughing. Then she leaves. "What did that pansycake want? Did she want to fight me cuz I'm ready." I say and start to get up. I am just lightly pushed back down by Zekey Poo.

"No no no Trissy." He says.

"Why don't you give me a piggy back ride to that nurse and we can fight her like that. Then when we win we can raise our eyebrows at her and run off into the sun set on a unicorn." Everyone starts laughing at me. And I remember the time that threw out my rock because it wasn't as cool as the others and I start to cry. Zeke sits beside me on the bed and pulls me into his lap. "Sh, Trissy what's wrong?"

"I had this collection of rocks and this one rock was small and ugly so I threw it out. The poor rock just wanted to be loved by me but I just threw it to the curbs and told it to have a good life. It must've been sad for 10 years." I say in between cries. Zeke chuckles and rubs circles into my back. "Why are you laughing at me? If you were small and ugly and got thrown out of somewhere wouldn't you be sad?" I say and he chuckles and nods.

After about 20 minutes of my useless words I come back to my normal self. What the hell did I say? Why are they all laughing hysterically? I ask and Christina tells me to check YouTube. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. is the only thing running through my mind. I see a video called 'Sad story told by Tris on Hospital Drugs.' I click on the video and almost pee my pants. I was so mad at myself for throwing out a rock. Everyone leaves after about 10 minutes. They said they had to get dinner. Everyone left but Zeke.

"So Trissy Poo, do you want me to get us food and come back here?" he says and I nod. He kisses my cheek before he leaves. He comes back minutes later with chicken, french fries, water, and cake on his tray. We eat and before I know what's happening Zeke has smeared the cake on my face. I glare at him and he says "You've got a little cake on your face." I continue to glare at him but then he just shrugs, cups my face with his hands, and licks off the cake and icing. I start to laugh. When he gets my full face clean he comes back to my lips. We start kissing. I wrap my arms around his neck and start playing with his hair. He is playing with my hair with one hand and the other is rubbing my back. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, I open my mouth and he massages his tongue with mine. We pull back for breath and put our foreheads together.

Then there is a little ding like someone just filmed us and we look over to the door where Shauna and Lynn are standing there with huge grins. "We got that whole thing on instagram." Shauna says smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Zeke POV

God damn it! Every time me and Tris are doing something the other girls post it to instagram. It's kinda annoying and I can see on Tris' face that she is annoyed too, but that is covered up with blushes on both of our faces. Then a nurse comes in and says "Tris we want to keep you one more night and then you can go home. We don't want you doing too much exercise for a few days because it could reopen the cut. That means no gym class and morning runs." Tris just sighs and nods.

Once the nurse leaves everyone piles back in. All the girls are squealing over the instagram video. And the guys are just talking to Tris and me. Tris' parents are smiling at us.

"So Tris, how was that kiss?" Christina asks wiggling her eyebrows. Tris' face goes bright red and I just chuckle and put my arm around her waist. She yawns and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Aww, Trissy Poo's tired." Uriah says smiling at her. Tris chuckles and nods. God I love her. But why did Uriah use my nickname for Tris on her? I know he likes her but seriously?

"Yeah I guess we should head out then." Lynn says. They all go over, hug Tris, and congratulate her. Her parents and Caleb come over and tell me I can stay if I want to and hug Tris tightly and tell her that they will be there first thing in the morning.

"ZekeyBear." Tris says. I usually hate when people call me things like this but when Tris does it, I don't mind at all. I actually love it coming from her lips.

"Yes, Trissy Poo."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Always." I say and she smiles and lays down. I lay down next to her and play with her hair as she snuggles into me. I kiss her forehead and she turns to face me. She's about to say something when I just lean into kiss her. She responded right away. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she climbed on top of me. I rub her back. She bites my bottom lip lightly then breaks away. I pout by putting my bottom lip out. She kisses the lip the one that out.

She tried to break away, but I just flipped us so now she is under me. Mwuahah. As I kiss her all over the face she giggles. I love her giggle. I love everything about her. She makes me feel so different, a good different. I am awaken from my stare by Tris yawning. I stop hovering over her and lay next to her.

"Goodnight Trissy Poo, Sweet Dreams love."

"Goodnight ZekeyBear. Thanks love." She says and puts her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. Her eyes close and her breathing evens. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. I've seen people who kick and punch in their sleep it's kinda funny.

I start drifting to sleep when I hear the door open. I hear footsteps of three people but I'm halfway asleep and I don't want to move. I hear awws. It's coming from Tris' parents and someone else.

"Do you want me to kick him out or are you ok with them like this?" a small soft voice says.

"No, that's her boyfriend, Zeke. He's really nice and sweet to Tris. I haven't know him for long but I know that I will love him for her." Mrs. Prior says. That's good.

"Yeah. He is a very nice-" That's the last thing I heard before I was completely gone into sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I wake up to warm lips on mine. I respond quickly knowing it's Tris and she pulls away. "You know if you wanted to leave you could've?" Tris says and laughs.

"I know." I say as Tris sits ups and stretches. Then Caleb and her parents come in with breakfast. they give us the trays. "Thanks." Me and Tris say at the same time.

"You're both welcome." Mr. Prior says. I wonder what he said yesterday after I fell asleep. "Tris you are going to go into school late today is that ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, what time is it and when do we leave?" Tris asks impatiently.

"It's 7:10 and we can leave whenever you two are ready." Caleb says and smiles at Tris. With that Tris eats faster so she can leave. Once we are done we get changed into the clothes they brought us. I guess Uriah must've dropped some off last night or this morning because there is a pair of my black and red basket ball shorts and red t-shirt. He also brought me my Jordans.

We go to the front desk and sign out. They say buy to us and say that they are glad that we found the cancer early. We got into Tris' Ferrari and drove to school. We went to the office and handed them the note and they yet again congratulated us.

We walk together hand-in-hand to third period together. When we get there everyone starts cheering and...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tris POV

We walk into the Language Arts room and there is immediate cheering. Everyone in my group of friends gets up and hugs me. I love my new friends. They make me feel like I've known them for so long.

"I'd hate to break up this reunion but is there a reason you two are late?" The Language Arts teachers says. Damn she's mean. I hand her the note from the office along with the doctor one to show that bitch. The teachers face goes pale and she apologized and then congratulates me.

Me and Zeke walk to the back of the room and sit with the rest of the group as the teacher resumes teaching. I zone out and wake up from my day dreaming by a note being passed to me. It says 'Are we still having the truth or dare party tomorrow night.' I right 'YAS' on it and throw it back to Zeke and Uriah. They smile and the bell rings.

We all walk to science talking about how good the party is going to be. We get in and sit down. The teacher starts right away. She's annoying and mean. She yells at everything. She yelled at this kid for asking a 'stupid question.'

Science seems like forever then it's finally lunch. Me and Zeke walk to our lockers and then to the lunch room. Zeke tells me to sit and he'll get my food. He comes back with two trays and sits next to me. Uriah sits on my other side.

"How's the foot?" Uriah asks.

"It's a little bit numb." I say and pick up my hamburger.

"I'm excited to see your house Trissy!" Christina squeals. I just laugh slightly.

"You can all sleep over if you want to." I say making the girls squeal and the guys smirk. I finish my lunch and throw the trash away. The rest of the day goes by quickly until gym comes along. Me, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Four reach the gym and meet the rest of the gang. Everyone goes into change but I go up to the coach and give him the note.

"Oh, that doesn't sound to pleasant. You can just sit out for today. When you get the stitches removed and when the doctors say you can you can join the gym class again. The other day you did really good. I hope you try out for the sports here." Coach says and smiles.

"I will. This is torture for me not exercising." I say and smile back at him.

Coach then gets all the stuff they need for gym today. Zeke comes out and kisses me on the cheek. I quickly peck his lips then he does the warm up. Then all at once literally everyone comes out of the locker rooms and does their warm ups. I really just want to get up and run with them but I can't because it might reopen the stitches. On Sunday they are going to take them out. I can't wait.

They are doing a pacer test today. Most of the girls are out by 20. Seriously. Christina does 55. Marlene does 50. Shauna did 57. Lynn did 63. Then it was just down to Four, Will, Uriah and Zeke. Most of the class was cheering for Four. But I just cheered for Zeke. Christina cheered for Will. Marlene cheered for Uriah. And Lynn and Shauna joined me with cheering for Zeke. In the end Four did 84, Uriah did 82, Will did 82 as well and Zeke did 92. I usually get around 75 pacers.

Everyone gets water. There's still 10 minutes left so coach just lets them get changed and hang out. Zeke changes back quickly and joins me. I stand up and kiss his cheek and he kisses my cheek then my lips. I respond to his kissing quickly. He sits in the chair I was in earlier and pulls me on his lap never separating from the kiss. He brushes his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and then I hear someone clear their throat so I pull back.

"Don't get to nasty here. Just wanted to say good job running Zeke I want to see you on the fields again." Coach says and walks away. I'm really tired so I just put my head on Zeke's chest and close my eyes as he rubs my sides kissing my cheeks. Then the bell rings for 9th period. 9th period goes by so quickly then I'm on my way to my car. Zeke and Uriah hop in with me and I speed off towards my house. When we get there they are speechless. I give them a tour of my house.

Once we are done with the tour we eat, do our homework, then plan the party a little bit. It's going to be awesome. It comes around 5 oclock and they have to leave to dinner. I say goodbye to them and watch TV for the rest of the night and fall asleep watching basketball.

_A/n: Please check out my other story it is going to be Uriah/Tris. Thanks. ;3_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Tris POV

I wake up get ready for school and go there it went extremely fast. But now since there is a party Christina is helping me get ready. She picks me out a pair of galaxy leggings, black shorts, a purple v-neck, black cami, and galaxy vans to match the leggings. She also makes me wear a push up bra and a matching thong.

Once I'm done changing she sit me down and starts to do my makeup. She gives me a smokey eye and bright pink lipstick. Then she curls my hair. I don't know how she does it but I look even better than I used to. She's gonna have to teach me.

People start coming in after about 5 minutes of setting up a little bit. Almost everyone is here from the school so I turn up the music. I also get the alcohol out. I mean it is a high school party everyone does it. I find Zeke and bring him to the dance floor. We are having a great time dancing with our friends. After about an hour of pure dancing we get bored and decide we are going to play candor or dauntless.

I climb up onto a table with Zeke, cut off the music and yell "If you don't sit at my lunch table out!" Everyone grunts and finally leaves. Me, Zeke, Christina, Will, Uriah, Four, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren sit in a circle on the floor. "My place, I go first." I say and look around the room for my first victim. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

" I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with the person of your choice." I say and wiggle my eyes at her. Christina's face gets bright red as she gets up pulling Will up too. They go into the closet and we hear moans making everyone laugh. After the seven minutes are up Shauna and Lynn bust open the door. Christina and Will come out the closet with messed up hair and swollen lips.

The return to their seats and Christina says "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah screams.

"I dare you to kiss the person you fancy." Christina says. Uriah stands up and walk towards me. Shit. He cups my face and leans in kissing me, then walks back to his seat smiling. Zeke wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. I smile up at him and peck him on the lips.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless." Uriah says.

"Candor."

"What's your real full name." Four whips his shirt off so quickly.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless." Four says.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game." I immediately take that dare. Zeke wraps his arms around my body and rests his head on my shoulder. I put my hands on top of his. He kisses my cheek.

"Shauna. You know the question." I say.

"Candor." She says.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have done in public?" Lynn starts laughing hysterically as Shauna's face turns tomato red and takes her shirt off.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless." Shauna says and bats her eyelashes at him. He's mine, grrrr.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with the person of your choice." She says.

I get up and Zeke gets up throws me over his shoulder and walks to the closet. We get in and lock the door. Zeke kisses me softly as I wrap my legs around his waist. The kiss gets rougher and he pushes me against the door. I pull off his shirt and feel his abs as we kiss. I put one arm around his neck playing with his short hair and the other one feeling his abs. He moans slightly making me giggle. He messes with my hair and lightly bites my bottom lip. I moan and open my mouth. He massages his tongue against mine. I unwrap my legs from his waist and push him down to the ground never pulling away from the kiss. When we get on the floor I'm straddling his hips. Then he flips us so he's on top. He kisses my lips, nose, chin, cheek, and trails down my neck. He finds a spot and gives me a hickey making me moan. He comes back up to my lips and messes with my hair even more. We flip and I give him payback by giving him a hickey. He moans and I laugh against his skin.

We go back to kissing and he pulls my shirt and cami off. I grind my hips into his closing the small space that was between us. Then the door slams open not by any of my friends but by Caleb. I jump off of Zeke and put on my cami before he turns on the light. When Caleb finally finds the switch me and Zeke have our clothes back on.

"Tris! Look at yourself. You invite people over and you make out with your boyfriend in the closet." Caleb says angrily and annoyed. This makes all my friends laugh so I glare at them and they stop. Me and Zeke walk out hand in hand and Caleb goes back downstairs with a bottle of Coke. Me and Zeke fix each other's messed up hair.

"You guys were in there for 10 minutes with the door locked!" Christina says and raises an eyebrow at me. I laugh and yawn. After a few more rounds everyone is yawning so we decide to go to sleep. I fall asleep in Zeke's warm protecting arms. Just before I'm out he says "Goodnight Trissy Poo. Love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Zeke POV

I wake up to a warm body next to mine. It's Tris. My Tris. She's so peaceful and beautiful. But I'm going to wake her up the wrong way. I unwrap my arms from her and slowly walk away. I wake up everyone and tell them my plan. Christina and Uriah are laughing evilly and the others are chuckling and getting their phones out.

I go to the kitchen grab a bucket and fill it with ice cold water. I walk back over to where Tris and me were sleeping and see everyone surrounding her with smiles on their face and phones in their hands. Then I pour the water on her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screams and jumps out of bed putting me in a head lock. "WHY ZEKE?!" She tightens the headlock and I'm starting to get scared of her. But she still is extremely hot when she's mad.

"Trissy Poo I'm sorry." I plead.

"Don't Trissy Poo me. I will pop your head off." She says staring at me with an eyebrow raised. Everyone's faces are pale and they are standing there astonished with Tris.

"Trissy, please, it was a joke." I say and stare at her so she might give it up.

Tris pulls a gun out from under her pillow and loads it. She points the gun at Christina and her eyes widen. She's not going to shoot is she. Tris then suddenly turns around and the gun is pointed at me. I close my eyes and put my hands up.

She pulls the trigger and there is a loud sound. But all I felt was a light dap on my arm. I open my eyes and see Tris rolling on the floor laughing. It was a marshmallow. Everyone else is clutching their stomachs laughing.

"Oh my god Tris I thought that was real why did it sound real." I say still scared for my life.

"My brother made it. He had to make something and that's what he came up with. Now they do serums for the rest of the year." Tris shrugs and comes over and hugs me.

"How long were you acting." I ask and hug her back.

"After I said 'why Zeke' it was all an act." Tris says and chuckles. Everyone joins her. "Let's get breakfast." Tris suggests and takes my hand and leads us down a hall. We get to a kitchen and she starts to get out ingredients for pancakes. "Chocolate chips, blueberries, or plain?" Tris questions.

"Chocolate chips." Almost we all say in unison.

"Need help?" Christina questions. Tris nods and they make the pancakes while the rest of us set the table and get glasses of orange juice. We finish quickly and take our seats and wait for the pancakes. About ten minutes later Tris and Christina come in holding a huge tray of pancakes.

Tris sets it on the table and says "Dig in." Everyone reaches for some as Tris sits on my lap because the lack of chairs. She turns around and kisses me. I kiss back immediately. She grinds into my hips and bites my bottom lip causing me to moan lightly. She giggles and grinds into my hips again. Oh lord if she continues, things are going to get awkward.

Tris doesn't pull away she just wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck tugging at my hair. She grinds into my hips again causing me to moan. I now have a situation in my pants but Tris doesn't care she keeps going. Then she realizes everyone is staring at us.

Tris pulls back and turns around blushing. I can feel a smiles on my face. "Tris no baby making at the table." Christina says and laughs at Tris.

"Okay Mom." Tris retorts making everyone laugh but Christina. Christina slaps will upside the head and he stops.

"Well, what should we do today?" Four asks breaking the laughter.

"How about a picnic?" I say and everyone nods in agreement. We finish our breakfast and get ready. The girls are all helping each other so it will be a while so I sit down on the couch and wait with the guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Tris POV

Christina insisted on giving me a makeover again so I let her get to work. Soon enough she is done and I look beautiful. "I did good. Once again." Christina says smiling. But what she doesn't know is that I can do makeup like a professional. I do something like she did to my face almost every day but I can do much better.

"Since you did mine, let me do yours." I insist and she smiles and nods. I get to work right away by putting lotion on her face and eos on her lips. Then I contour her face. I then put liquid foundation on her and set that with a powder. I put black eyeliner on her waterline and lower lash line. I prime her eyes and start putting neutral eyeshadows on her. Once I finish the eye shadow I put liquid liner on her using a cat eye style. Then I put two coats of mascara on her to make her eyelashes pop more. I finish off the look by using blush and bronzers on her. She looks in the mirror and her jaw drops.

"Tris, oh my god. I thought I was good. Where did you learn to do this? You're going to teach me, right?" Christina says in amazement.

"You are good Christina. My mom does makeup and fashion so she taught me and I can surely teach you." I say.

"Let's get dressed then go to that picnic."

"YYAASS!"

I get dressed in a high waisted skirt that has flowers all over it and a pink lace crop top to match the pinks in the skirt. Christina gets dressed into a tribal print shirt and a mint skater skirt. We both put on a pair of grey vans and walk down stairs meeting the other girls on the way.

We walk into the kitchen and all the guys mouths drop. I walk over to Zeke and close his mouth. "Damn Tris. You're so gorgeous." He says and I sit on his lap. I can feel him gin widely which makes me laugh. Christina followed my lead and sat on Will. I told Shauna to go and keep Uriah company but she said she didn't like him so she just went and talked with Four.

Me, Zeke, Christina, and Will go to the kitchen and get ready a picnic basket. We are done in 30 minutes so we get everyone and get into the cars and drive up to a mountain. We find a spot where almost no one is and lay blankets down. Me and Zeke share a blanket. Christina and Will share one. Marlene and Uriah share the next one. Lynn and Shauna share one. And lastly Lauren and Four share the last blanket.

A mid-aged lady and man walk towards us. They look very annoyed. Probably from all our laughter and loudness. "Excuse me kids, don't you have anything better to do then bothering everyone on this entire mountain?" The lady snaps.

"Actually no. We came here to be as loud and not bother our high class neighborhood." Zeke says slipping an arm around my waist pulling me into him.

"Well tone it down we don't want to hear gossip and inappropriate jokes." The man says calmly.

"Sir, who do you think you are? Do you own this mountain? I think not so you are not the person to tell us to 'tone it down.' Go somewhere else on the mountain if we are that annoying just let us be and we won't bother you." I say earning a kiss from Zeke and high fives from everyone else. The couple is staring at me shocked. I raise my eyebrow at them and say "What?"

"Wait a minute are you Beatrice Prior. The daughter of Andrew and Nathalie?" The lady asks.

"First off I go by Tris and why would it matter if my parents are famous?" I say.

"Because I love what your mom does and I've always wanted to meet her."

"Well you can meet her someday, she's on a business trip right now. Now let me ask you one thing." I say and the couple both nod. "You're going to forget that we were being loud when you realized my family is famous? That makes no sense all people should be treated equal."

"Well we didn't forget. But it's just a privilege to meet someone like you so I didn't want to seem so bitchy." The lady says.

"Alright. We will try to be quieter." I hand her one of my mom's business cards and continue "Keep in touch. I'm sorry I was rude."

"It's ok and I will gladly. Bye now." The man says and they walk away.

"You handle situations good Tris." Lauren says and smirks.

"Thanks Lauren." I say and she nods. "You know it really pisses me off when people don't get mad at other people if they might be famous. Like we are no different we just get chased around by cameras."

"Yeah." Everyone says. We continue joking until it gets a little cold and the stars come out. We all decide to cuddle with the person we are sharing the blanket with and watch the stars.

Suddenly a shooting star zips across the sky. "I wish for Matt to be ok in the army." I say.

"I wish for more night like this with you." Zeke says a kisses my forehead. I reach up and pinch his cheeks and say "You're cute you know that." He chuckles and shakes his head.

I crawl up onto Zeke's lap and cuddle into him. After another hour of watching stars and making wishes on shooting stars, I am hit with a wave of tiredness. I yawn and close my eyes. I fall asleep on Zeke's lap. I faintly feel him pick me up, kiss me on the head several times, and put me in his old beat up truck. I was half sleeping when that happened so I didn't open my eyes or talk. While we are in the car on the way home I can hear him singing songs and then I'm completely out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Tris POV

I wake up from a call on my phone. I can feel Zeke shifting beside me. Then I see the contact is one of Matthews good friends Daniel. My heart starts to race. I quickly pick up my phone.

"Hello, David is something wrong?" I say franticly.

"Yes, Tris sadly." He says with a depressed tone. I burst into tears, thinking about all the possible things that could be wrong, he was my first love and my forever best friend. Zeke wakes up and pulls me in to a hug.

"What's wrong Daniel? What happened?" I say.

"Well the tanks were going buy and a bomb went off when Matthews' tank was going by. He's not dead but he is very hurt. There is a helicopter flying him back to the United States to get him stable again. He's unconscious and they don't know if he's going to live or not. There's still hope." He says and I can hear him sniffing.

I cry into Zeke's chest. He hugs me tightly. I'm glad he understands that Matthew was my best friend and first love. "Thanks... Daniel...Be safe...over there." I say sobbing in between words.

"You're welcome Tris. Just remember there is a chance he will be okay. I told the people in the helicopter to tell the doctors to call you about Matt." He says.

"Thank you Daniel." I say.

"Bye." He says and I hang up and cry uncontrollably into Zeke's chest. "Shh, Tris it's okay. Matthew will be ok, he's tough." Zeke soothes. Then the door opens and Caleb walks in.

"Tris you friends...are you okay Tris what's wrong?" He says staring at me and Zeke.

"Matthew's tank got bombed and he might not live." Zeke says knowing I won't be able to reply. Caleb runs up and hugs me. Then the I hear the door opens to someone. I don't bother to look. But I can hear everyone muttering.

"Guy's this isn't the time. Matthew's tank got bombed and he might not live. You guys saw how close Tris and Matt were. But there is a chance that he lives so pray for him. " Zeke says softly.

"Oh my god Tris. I'm so sorry." Christina says running up and pushing Caleb out of the way and hugging me. I nod and she tells everyone to leave including Zeke. He gives me a kiss on the cheeks before he leaves.

I sob into Christina's chest as she thinks of what to do. "I've got it! We are going to have a girls night. Junk food, chick flicks, gossip, you name it we'll do it." She says. I nod. Christina calls Caleb to come in and she explains what we are going to do. She asks him where everything is but he says that he will get it instead.

Caleb comes back with a bunch of junk food, ice cream, and movies. He hands it to us then leaves. Christina puts mean girls in the DVD player and turns the TV on. She comes back to the bed with the snacks. About 10 minutes into the movie I stopped crying.

The movie ends and we decide to go for a ride around town. We get in my bmw convertible and plug in my phone. I play "I just bought a buggati" by Loiter Squad and Christina turns it up as we ride through town with the hood down. We are getting so many weird looks by our choice of song but it's hilarious.

Once the song is over I blast "Blood on the Leaves" by Kanye West and we get a red light. Well this is awkward because there are so many people walking around. Me and Christina both have messy buns with no makeup on and a cami and yoga shorts on. We get so many weird looks at this stop light. Then Peter walks by out of nowhere and starts singing to our music. The light turns green and we speed down the road so Peter can't follow us.

We see a Chick-Fil-A and stop there. We get out and go in. We get chicken, fries and a coke. We eat joking, laughing, and having a good time. She knows how to make anyone feel better.

"Tris what should we do now?" She says.

"Maybe we should go to the mall for a little bit." I suggest and Christina nods vigorously. We get back in the car and go to the mall. We get there and get tons of makeup and clothes.

"Trissy, let me see what you got. And Tris I'm sorry for what happened but Matthew will be okay." My mom says. Me and Christina show her what we got which is a bunch of stuff and my mom loves everything I got. "C'mon let's eat now." My mom says and we follow her to the dining room. Our chef made steak, scalloped potatoes, salad, and cinnamon buns.

I take my seat in between Caleb and Christina. We eat dinner which is delicious. Then me and Christina go up stairs with all of our bags. We put in Clueless and watch that. But midway into the movies Christina is out. Not long after I get tired and fall asleep next to her.

_A/N: I made a Uriah/Tris story please check it out. Thanks loves. ;3_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Tris POV

I wake up to a buzzing. My phone. I quickly answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi, Is this Tris."

"Yes."

"Okay. This is doctor Matthews. (In my story she's nice) I'm calling you because of Matthews condition. He has several broken ribs, arms, legs, and vertebras. He is in a coma and we predict he will wake up soon. I'm sorry about Matt." Doctor Matthews says softly.

"Okay. Am I aloud to come in with someone?" I ask.

"You just need to ask his parents about that."

"Okay. Thank you for everything bye." I say and hang up quickly because the tears that were in my eyes are now spilling over. Then I start sobbing. I never asked dr. Matthews if he will live.

Christina shifts and wakes up. She sees me and pulls me into a hug. "Did the doctor call yet?" She asks I nod and tell her in between sobs. "Tris, I'm sure he will be okay." She says. I hope he will. I don't want him to remember the pain that's too much. I think it will hurt me worse than it will hurt him. He's my best friend and I don't know what I will do without him.

"You know what you need?" Christina asks.

"What?" I say sniffing.

"You need Zeke to bring you to the hospital to see Matthew."

I nod and Christina pulls out her phone to call Zeke for me. While she calls Zeke I call Matthew's parents and ask if I can bring Zeke. They say to bring anyone I need to make it less emotional. I tell them I'm sorry about what happened to Matthew and they say they are sorry that I got cancer. I say bye and they do to.

I go in the bathroom and wash my face. I throw my beach wavy hair into a messy bun. I grab a pair of sweatpants and put those on. There's a knock at my bathroom door and I open it to be pulled into a tight hug by Zeke. I wrap my arms around his waist and burry my face in his chest. He smells so good. We stay there just like that for 5 minutes before we both pull apart.

He hands me one of his sweatshirts. I put it on and he smiles. I go to my closet grab my Jordan retro 5's. Zeke has the same ones on. Cute. "Hey, Trissy, I'm sure Matthew will be okay. He's as tough as nails. Ten times as tough as me." Zeke says and pulls me into another hug while kissing my head. We just stand there in the door way hugging until Caleb comes over.

I separate from Zeke and Caleb pulls me into a hug. He always can read what's on my mind so I don't have to tell him. Caleb separates and Zeke grabs my hand. We lace our fingers together and walk down stairs to the kitchen and then out to the car. I can hear Caleb telling my parents.

I get in the passenger side of my Ferrari and Zeke gets in the driver side. He puts one hand on my knee and keeps it there the whole ride.

"Thanks Zeke. It means a lot to know that you understand he's my best friend." I say almost starting to cry again.

"You're welcome Tris. If it means a lot to you then it means a lot to me. I love you Tris and I hate seeing you down like this." He says and takes my hand in his.

I kiss his cheek and say "I love you too Zekey Poo. You're so good to me."

He laughs and says "I know I'm good to you Trissy Poo, and it will just get better from here on."

Then we pull into the hospital. He gives me a look that says 'ready.' I nod and we get out. Zeke wraps his arm around my waist and keeps me close as we walk through crowds of people. We get to the front desk and ask for directions.

Me and Zeke walk down a hallway to get to the elevator. We click the up button and shortly the elevator comes. He lets me go in first. We press the tenth floor to where Matthew is. We are in the elevator alone. I look up at Zeke to find him looking at me. I smile and cup his face pulling it down to mine. We pull apart when we hear the ding telling us it's time to get off.

We walk through the hallway and find his room. We go in and I sink down against Zeke's body but he just pulls me up into a hug. He carries me over to Matthew and I grip his hand. It's cold and stiff.

Then doctors come in to run the tests that they do hourly to make sure he is okay. He is perfectly fine. Zeke carries me back over to Matthew when the nurses are done and I take Matt's hand again.


End file.
